


蜡烛与斧头

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1984 Fusion, Inspired by 1984 - George Orwell, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 1984au。别问我为什么突然搞特兰，还是个这么丧病的故事。从人物到剧情全是我做梦梦到的，清醒的我对此概不负责，我只是自己梦境的搬运工。再次预警*有人物死亡情节*故事发生在大洋国建立不久，还有一些人试图偷渡逃离的时期。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

弗兰克被起居室里电幕的尖锐警报声惊醒，立刻抱起搭在床边的制服匆匆跑出卧室。墙上的挂钟告诉他，现在是夜里两点。

“弗兰克·兰帕德！”电幕那端开始响起的人声和警报一样刺耳，“弗兰克·兰帕德！”

“是，长官。”弗兰克对着电幕站直身子，“请您指示。”

“现在立刻出门，到泰晤士河边观察情况。友爱部刚刚截获了一艘没有通行许可的渡轮，有几人跳船逃生，沿河的警力正在搜寻。一旦发现游泳逃生者，立刻将其制服，交给友爱部，或者向友爱部报告帮助他们抓获。”

“是，长官！”

弗兰克以最快的速度穿好制服，冲下公寓楼阴仄陡峭的楼梯。真理部的职员不大会在半夜被要求加班，被要求帮助友爱部执勤的时候更少。突然被叫醒投入份外的工作，大概是种种因素的合力造成的倒霉：恰好住在河边的公寓楼，会游泳，年轻且身体结实。在真理部、富裕部和友爱部工作的所有职员，一切个人信息都被记录在友爱部的档案中，电幕那边面目不清的领导者总能很快找到最合适的人来解决这座城市的不时之需。像这样的偶然的突发事件，他们总会第一时间找到人去解决，让伦敦这座巨大的机器迅速解决掉小小的故障。机器张开大口吞吃掉一些文字、数据或者是人，然后继续一如既往地运转下去，如同什么事都没有发生过。

夜里泰晤士河河岸的凉风让弗兰克被迫清醒。他躬下身穿过河边的小道，这时他已经听见河里异于河水流声的声音。他半蹲着望向河里。有人在水中潜泳，时而浮出水面。他的这个姿势让对方不可能从水中注意到他。距离接到友爱部的通知已经有一阵子，再加上从渡船被截到通知发出的时间，那人已经在冰凉的河水里游了很久了。弗兰克看到那人在离他很近的地方停下来。他像只猫一样弓着背，悄无声息地向后退去，随后几乎俯卧在河岸上，不让自己被看到。水里的男人把一只手搭在河岸内侧的台阶上，大半个身子还浸在水里。

在男人探起身向岸上张望的一刻，弗兰克突然一跃上前，捂住那人的嘴巴。

“别怕，别出声。”他在那人要挣扎起来的同时俯身过去，急促地低声说道，“我不是来抓你的。跟我走。”

他把那人从河水里拖起来。男人的头发和身上的水手服都在滴水，凉水打湿了他的袖口。弗兰克指向一条漆黑的小巷。“大路上有电幕，那条巷子里没有。你朝那边跑过去，进了巷子在里面等我。我告诉你怎么走。”

男人照做了。弗兰克追着男人冲进巷口的黑暗。他对着大街上不知道有没有人在监控的电幕演了场戏。

“你管我干什么？”男人在黑暗中急剧地喘着气，“我半夜开船帮人逃出城，船被截了，跳了船一路顺流游下来的。他们现在还在抓人，你要是被条子看见了，你也得死。”

“你就这么游下去，出不了城就会在下游被截。”弗兰克循声过去握住男人的手臂，“我是个在真理部供职的下层官员，突然被叫出来帮友爱部抓人。不过，良心告诉我应该怎么做。你如果信得过我，就跟我走吧，我会帮你藏一阵子，然后想办法让你逃出去。”

黑暗中的男人沉默了片刻。

“我跟你走。”

弗兰克领着那人一路在小巷里穿行，绕到了自己家公寓楼的背后。一路上沉默无话，就连呼吸的声音在夜里都显得太响。两人藏在树丛的阴影里。“那边二楼就是我家。你走过去，不要出声音。我家起居室里有电幕，你只能从后窗进卧室。等我回去开窗户。”

弗兰克回到家。起居室墙上的电幕在夜里泛着白。“弗兰克·兰帕德报告。看到了一个人，不过被他先注意到了，那人跑到没有光线的巷子里，我追丢了。非常抱歉，长官，我为我的失职自责。”

“无论如何，感谢你协助友爱部的工作，兰帕德同志。通讯结束，晚安。”

电幕那边的声音毫无情绪。

弗兰克回到卧室，找了条绳子，开窗把男人拉上来。在壁灯的灯光里，他第一次看清了被他救下的男人的脸。坚硬如刺的一头乱发还湿着，带着疲倦的一双三角眼略微垂下来直视着弗兰克。弗兰克也打量着他，从脸上的轮廓，到湿透的衣服显出的身体线条。这结实而漂亮的身材果然应当属于一位水手，弗兰克想着，转身去找能换给他的衣服。男人的身高和他大致相仿，他的衣服应该能穿得了。

“谢谢你救了我。”男人忽然开口，抓住他的肩膀，“我还没有问你的名字。”

“弗兰克·兰帕德。”

“约翰·特里。”

弗兰克看着约翰换上他的背心，眼神不自觉地从约翰线条硬朗的腹肌上流过。然后是结实的双腿。约翰察觉到那双掠过他全身的眼睛，转过脸来对上弗兰克的目光一笑。

“你今晚就跟我睡在一张床上吧。我算过，只有卧室到卫生间的一小片空间不在电幕的监控范围之内。这几天你就待在卧室里，不要出门，不要出现在窗口，不要发出太大的声音。然后我想办法送你逃出去。”

那张单人床刚好挤得下两个男人。弗兰克手臂贴着约翰在寒冷刺骨的河水里浸了太久还没有完全回温的身体，太凉了，凉得让他有种不真实感。约翰已经在疲倦中沉沉睡去，弗兰克还对着黑夜睁着眼睛。他听见自己加快的心跳。

他从未带一个逃犯回家。


	2. Chapter 2

弗兰克剪下今天要处理的最后一条新闻报道，在纸上贴好，随后把那些要抹去的文字丢进忘怀洞。他让洞口多开了一会。最近煤炭紧缺，而真理部的分配计划又让仅有的煤炭填了忘怀洞通向的焚化炉，于是办公室里冷得让人无法安心工作。所有人都尽可能凑近忘怀洞瑟缩着，从洞口飘出的一点热风与烟尘里取暖。除非电幕那边传来的大声呵斥让他们不得不打起精神，否则真理部的职员们都是想方设法地把借机取暖视为工作的第一要义。

弗兰克暖好了手，开始研读阿什利送来的两篇通告。一篇是关于拟修订新话字典的，另一篇是要在所有外围党员的档案中增加一项编号，为便于管理，以后将统一按编号称呼并发出指示。

作为一个在学校里语言科目全部拿A的人，弗兰克对这两份文件有着过于灵敏的触角。他们终于开始着手杀死语言了，事情总在一点点变坏，弗兰克想着，搓掉手指上沾的劣质油墨迹。最近纸笔油墨这些东西已经由富裕部统一分配，人们不再被允许购买。老大哥恐惧任何个体拥有和最新的报纸广播不同的记忆，或者说，连私人的记述都不再被允许。弗兰克回想起他在中学读书那会，那时大洋国的版图还没有被划定，伦敦那些教堂的尖塔还没有在烟尘里倒塌。他和男孩子们会在课间丢纸团，会用多余的纸片抄写诗句——那些被抄录的诗集后来都化为灰烬，但好在他还记得其中很多。当然，抄写情诗在那时就已经是不被允许的，所以弗兰克总是把抄好的诗藏在身上。有时候他就那么揣着一口袋的十四行诗去上体育课。学校旁边的工地在动工，满面尘灰的年龄甚至比他还小的童工在围栏外忙碌。而他踢出凌空飞来的皮球，一条吊得过高的弧线划向围栏之外。

谢谢你，他朝接到球的童工笑。那瘦小的男孩把球从围栏底下递过来。他俯身的时候，装在口袋里的纸片飘出来。他慌忙去捡起那些纸片塞回衣袋，男孩也去捡。

“将来谁会相信我这些歌唱——”

男孩断断续续地小声读出来。

工地上的人跑过来喊那男孩，约翰，你他妈在干什么，不许偷懒。纸片掉在地上，男孩被成年人拖走。

那个无产者小男孩也叫约翰。弗兰克不知为何，虽然一直是班上数一数二的学生，却对很多学业之外的事情记得更清楚。在这个曾经被叫做英国的地方有无数名叫约翰的无产者，他也不知道当初的那个小童工后来怎样，甚至不知道他是否活着。而现在，藏在他家里沦为逃犯的那个约翰——弗兰克甚至不知道那个水手到底是什么来路，为什么会去帮偷渡的人开船，他只是出于本能觉得那人无罪，毕竟在如今的局势下想要偷渡有一万种合理的原因，而把他藏在了自己家里——成了他提心吊胆的直接缘由。他早上临走前给约翰留下了一天的食物和水，再三嘱咐他不要发出响动也不要离开电幕监视盲区一步。他在拿命赌另一个人的安全，而从昨天夜里他把那个人从泰晤士河拉上岸的时候起，他们的安危就暂时绑在一起了。

弗兰克回到家里。

观看新闻节目，收听仇恨教育，在电幕的指挥下做完动作滑稽的健身操——完成了晚上在家要完成的任务之后，弗兰克从厨房拎了半瓶杜松子酒回卧室。约翰躺在床上，直直地盯着天花板。

“很无聊，是不是？”弗兰克疲倦地靠在房门上，“你都听见了。”

“还好吧。我在卧室里待了一天，如果不是听着准点播送的消息，我会更无聊。”

弗兰克把酒倒进唯一的一只玻璃杯里。胜利牌的杜松子酒有一股汽油般的古怪味道。他把杯子推给约翰。约翰仰头喝下半杯酒，弗兰克接过杯子喝掉剩下的半杯。胜利牌的酒当然并不好喝，而弗兰克也快忘了真正的酒应该是什么样的——他很久没跟黑市打交道了。这种含酒精的怪味液体唯一的用处就是麻痹神经，让人醉掉。

他向约翰问了一直想问的问题。没有什么特别的答案，约翰只是个在无产者街区生活了二十几年的船员，为了帮人前往欧陆与亲人团聚或仅是逃离大洋国而铤而走险。报酬不多，冒上生命危险开这趟船一大半是出于义气。那艘船上的人有的被警察逮捕了，有的落水，或是溺水或是中了打进河中的枪弹。可能还有别的人像他一样逃过一劫吧，谁知道呢。

“就是这样，”约翰喝下一口辛辣的杜松子酒，温软的声音里带着悲伤，“没什么特别的故事。水手只需要开船。”

他们在汽油般的劣质酒味道里躺在一起。约翰在叹气。弗兰克知道，他是为船上的死者悲伤。

弗兰克也叹了口气。约翰不知道，他是在为新话字典的编订忧虑。

弗兰克稍稍往约翰身边靠了靠。一半是因为冷，一半是因为他很清楚的一件事：他对身边这副健美的躯体很难没有想法。从中学时他就知道自己喜欢男孩子，学校里的一切宣传都未能把这个念头掐断。约翰也往他身边靠了靠，现在弗兰克的手臂彻底贴在约翰的胸前。或许是达成了某种心照不宣，约翰的手臂环住了弗兰克的腰，弗兰克没有说话，只是把头靠在约翰的肩膀上。

约翰突然抱得更紧。“弗兰克，”黑暗中他用轻而清晰的气声说，“我想和你睡。”

弗兰克故作茫然无知。“我们不是就睡在一起吗？”

约翰沉默了几秒。“不，”他试探着重新开口，“我是想——”

一个吻结束了这场无意义的对话。

弗兰克只隐约知道男人之间是怎么做爱的，因此当约翰俯下身来解开他的衣服亲吻他的前胸时，他依然慌张无措。约翰摸到了挂在他胸前的一个小物件。那是一枚金属挂坠，雕刻着什么图案，摸起来像是一个小型的怀表壳子。弗兰克把那枚挂坠从他手中移开，继续接受着他的吻。约翰一路向下探寻隐匿的甜美，他听见弗兰克叫出声来了，很轻，像是一声短促的被打断的猫咕噜。再后来弗兰克就只能咬着自己的指节，不让自己在疼痛中喊出来。约翰拨开他的手，用更绵长的吻缓和他的苦痛。

是时间还太早吗？窗外隐隐约约飘来童谣，是《伦敦钟》的旋律。

> 那将是何时？斯特普尼教堂的大钟说。
> 
> 我可不知道，堡教堂的大钟说。
> 
> 当我已年老，圣保罗教堂的大钟说。
> 
> 蜡烛照着你睡觉，斧头把你头砍掉……

约翰倒在弗兰克身边，喘着气。他过了一会才终于让自己的呼吸平静。

一只手握权杖的狮子。约翰端详着挂坠上的那个图案。

“我能打开吗？”他的指尖抵着那个精致的小盒子的锁扣。

弗兰克把挂坠从他手上夺回去。“不能。”

“抱歉……是你重要的人的照片？”

“不是。”弗兰克握住钢铁雕刻的狮子，“只是我们都没必要打开它。”

约翰叹了口气，坐起身来。“你说过要送我出城。什么时候？”

“你出了城去哪里？”

“我不知道。大概去某个镇子上的无产者街区隐姓埋名躲着。或者不离开伦敦也行，友爱部管不了那么宽的，对无产者的犯罪，他们多数时候睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

“我知道。”弗兰克坐起来从背后抱住他，脸颊贴上约翰的肩胛，“既然差不多，那你可以不走吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> London Bells那段歌词是我临时xjb自译的，如果教堂名称的译法和通行/常见译名有出入，请指正。


End file.
